The present disclosure relates to a display device and an operation device.
Recently, as a portable device, a relatively small-sized mobile phone or smartphone has become widespread. Regarding such a portable terminal, among various constraints for realizing portability, there have been developed technologies for providing users with excellent content consumption experiences by increasing a size of a screen, improving display performance, or improving operability.
For example, JP 2003-330611A discloses a technology that can perform a simple and reliable operation in a portable terminal by disposing a touch sensor on a rear surface side of a display.